Pretty Little Letsplayers
by pewdiecrys
Summary: The lake house suddenly seemed all the more chilling, and Felix couldn't help but shiver. "This is crazy," he muttered. "This stuff only happens in like, video games or whatever. This doesn't happen to us." / In which Felix, Cry, Ken, and Minx get involved with an overarching scandal following the death of their friend. PDC, among others.


_Pretty Little Letsplayers_

It was cold as Felix Kjellberg pulled up to the house, and that was all he noticed at first. The wind blew through the isolated trees and caused him to pull his hoodie up past his face, disguising his easily recognizable features. He sighed as he got out of the taxi, bidding them goodbye with a gracious tip.

Easily the events of last summer were called to his mind. He remembered the dumb jokes, the all-nighters spent playing video games, the bowls upon bowls of popcorn, and the laughter that seemed like it was going to never end. But it had – and here he was.

A truck pulled up next to where he stood. Glancing over, he saw Ken get out of one side, and then Cry out of the other. Both YouTubers smiled sadly at him. He stepped forward to embrace them, one at a time, and then he sighed mournfully. "This is it, then?"

"They're saying they found a body," Cry murmured in his trademark low voice. "There's kinda no going back from that."

Felix let out a string of disorganized curses under his breath. "God, I can't believe it. It seems like we were talking to him just yesterday, listening to him rage on about whatever."

"Yeah, well, he had that effect on people," Cry said sheepishly, and beside him, Ken nodded in agreement. "Anyway, where's Minx? We have to wait on her – no way we're making her do this alone."

"She should be on her way," Ken informed them, glancing down at his watch and then coughing out, "It's weird."

"What?" Felix inquired. "I mean, yeah, the situation's weird, but what exactly?"

"Us. Without him." Ken glanced down at the ground. "I mean, it's not like we've seen much of each other lately, what with Felix and his ten million subscribers over in Sweden and Minx over in the UK having a grand ol' time and Cry partying it up down in Florida and me, doing whatever it is I do. We haven't had to deal with this, and now that we are, it's weird."

"Damn right it's weird," Cry responded with a sigh. "He used to talk all the time, more than Pewds even. Now you gotta fill that empty space, bro."

"No way." Felix rolled his eyes, but then gave a half smile. "I really have missed you guys, though. Like I know and I hope you guys know that I've had a lot to do lately, but it's really nice to, I dunno, be here with you guys again. Even if it's like this."

"Yeah, man." A grin came over Cry's solemn face. "We're gonna have to get some co-op time in. Left 4 Dead 2, Mario Kart 8, Portal 2 – all of it. It's what he would've wanted, anyway."

Before Felix and Ken could agree wholeheartedly, the final taxi came whirring in and with it came Minx, who practically whirled out with her bags in hand. She grinned sheepishly at the boys, shaking out her hair. "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"No worries," Cry replied, embracing her as Ken took her bags. "Good to see you again, Minxy."

She rolled her eyes. "God, this is weird. Does anyone else think this is weird?"

"Only everyone," Ken replied with a chuckle. "How 'bout we go inside and then we'll, I dunno, discuss this or whatever?"

All four agreed with no hesitation, so they hoisted up their bags and slowly walked inside. But as soon as Felix passed the threshold, clinging to his bag like a safehold, the memories hit him like a bullet.

.

_(1 Year Ago)_

"_Pewds," Cry slurred, enveloping him in a hug as he walked through the door. "Gl… glad you could make it, bro. We've been waiting."_

"_Get off me, bro, that's gay," Felix replied, pushing his well-meaning and very much drunk friend off and heading into the main room, where Minx and Ken were already sprawled out on the couch. Then __**he **__entered, grin on his overly confident face._

"_Felix," __**he**__ greeted the other man cordially. "Didn't know if you were planning on showing up."_

"_I'm here, aren't I?" Felix replied._

"_And a bit late," __**he **__responded quickly. "But at least you aren't embarrassing yourself like some people here." __**He **__shot a dark look at Cry, who, being hot-tempered, immediately glared back._

"_Cry's fine," Felix answered, quick to take the side of his best friend. "Anyway, what exactly are we doing here? Besides arguing over dumb shit, that is."_

"_We're here to talk about secrets," __**he **__replied, motioning Minx and Ken over to join them. "Don't you agree that it's our secrets that hold us together?"_

_Felix gulped audibly and noticed the other three tensing up as well. Somehow, __**he **__had always been insanely good at picking up on the secrets of others. __**He **__had picked up on Felix's crush before Felix even knew it himself and he knew Felix's deepest, darkest secret, one that Felix was reluctant to even reveal to Cry. Somehow, Felix could only imagine the dirt that __**he **__had on Minx, Ken, and Cry._

"_I don't, actually," Cry replied smugly. "I think it's our friendship that binds us together. But whatever."_

_**He **__glared warningly at Cry before turning back to the other three. "Anyone have any secrets they're willing to reveal? We're getting personal here tonight. What about you, Cry? Why have you been drinking so much? Or you, Felix, with your little – "_

"_All right, that's enough," Felix said, interrupting before __**he **__could spill everything._

"_What?" __**he **__raised an eyebrow._

"_I think that's enough secret sharing for tonight," Minx said with a fake laugh. "I mean, we could go play some Black Ops, or –"_

_She was cut off by a pissed-looking Cry, who was exchanging the glare from hell with __**him**__. "No," Cry sneered out at last. "I think we should go for a walk." __**He **__nodded, following Cry out the door – and that was the last time any of them saw __**him **__alive._

_Felix passed out on the couch, head right next to Ken's lap as the other guy played Zelda for what seemed like ages. After an hour passed, Felix frowned. "Dude, they've been gone a while."_

"_Yeah," Ken said absentmindedly._

"_What if something happened?" _

"_It's Cry," Minx remarked sardonically. "Something's always happened."_

"_True, but…" Felix trailed off, hoping that his friends were all right. He didn't want to seem like a crazy worrywart, though, so he laid back down and tried to slow his heartrate. It didn't seem to help much, though, because in the next few minutes, Cry burst in, face red and covered in a mixture of sweat and dirt._

_All he could choke out was, "he's gone."_

.

"There's the chair Ken practically marked," Cry pointed out with a laugh, obviously trying to break the awkward silence that had formed.

"And I'm claimin' it again," Ken exclaimed, dashing over to his chair and sprawling out on it. In typical fashion, Felix and Cry took the couch, and Minx dawdled over to the loveseat, staring with bright eyes at the empty space beside her.

"So, I think we need to talk," she said quietly.

Ken turned to Cry, raising an eyebrow at the other man. "So, Cry. You were out there with him last, right? What exactly happened?"

"I told you everything that went down," Cry replied hotly. "We were out there together, yes. I was mad. It was dark. But I didn't harm him, if that's what you're implying. Basically he stormed off and then I heard a scream somewhere off in the distance and I ran back to find you guys. That's it. Trust me."

"We do," Felix said automatically, but inevitably he was a little confused as well. He couldn't believe Cry to be a killer, though – not the guy he had stayed up till the wee hours of the morning with playing games with, no, not _that _Cry.

"If you didn't kill him, then, what did?" Minx questioned, staring up at the ceiling.

It was a hard – no, impossible question to answer, and so each of them stared down at their laps. It was no secret that **he **had many enemies, but were any of them spiteful enough to end his life? The question went unanswered even as they thought about it.

The silence was interrupted, though, by Ken slamming down a newspaper on the table in the middle. **His **distinctive face shone out from the center, looking as though he'd never died, but was right there with him. The title blazed from the paper into Felix's mind: "**BODY DISCOVERED AT LAST, BURIED IN THE WOODS BEHIND LAKE HOUSE"**.

"It was here," Cry said in a monotone. "It happened here. He's dead, guys. He's really dead."

The lake house suddenly seemed all the more chilling, and Felix couldn't help but shiver. He wrapped his arms around his slender body, glancing up at his friends. "This is crazy," he muttered. "This stuff only happens in like, video games or whatever. This doesn't happen to us."

"It's happening," Ken remarked darkly, "and if we don't find out what's going on quick, all suspicions are going to be turned on us. I mean, think about it. He knew all our secrets. He tortured us. And then Cry lured him out into the dark woods, all alone – "

"Don't," Cry snapped, glaring over at the bearded man, who simply raised his hands in defeat.

"If I can say something," Minx cut in, "I know we've all got a lot going on –" she directed her glance to Felix, "but I think it'll raise even more suspicion if we all take off immediately, plus we've definitely got a lot of catching up to do and a lot to figure out. So I say we all stay here together for a while. Like a vacation of sorts."

Felix glanced wearily at his sparse bag (he had opted to bring more of his recording stuff, just in case), but then he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, makes sense to me."

"Sure," the still tense Cry agreed wearily, and Felix immediately felt a rush of concern for his friend – the incident had taken its toll on him for sure.

"I'm up for it," Ken said. "But that was a long car ride, and I'm exhausted. Is it okay if I head up to bed?"

"Sure," the other three agreed, and Ken took off, lugging his many bags after him.

Not long after, Minx headed up as well, saying that the time change was really getting to her. Felix, however, had too much on his mind to fall asleep, and so he glanced over at Cry, the last person remaining.

"Just so you know," Felix murmured quietly, "I don't believe you killed him."

Cry contemplated this for a moment before replying with a simple "Thanks."

"I'd understand why if you did, though," Felix said with a laugh.

"He always knew the right buttons to push to get on my nerves, didn't he?" Cry muttered, glancing down at his lap. "But oddly enough, even though we know he's dead now, I'm kind of relieved because it's over. No more wondering if he's going to show up in the middle of the night, demanding to speak to me. No more worrying if he's going to reveal all my secrets. It's over, Pewds. It's over."

"Yeah," Felix replied absently, lying on his back to stare up at the ceiling. "Exactly. He wasn't, like, the best guy ever, was he?"

"Hell no." Cry laughed. "That's enough thinking, though, for tonight. You up for some Left 4 Dead 2? Or are you too sleepy?"

"Always," Felix said, snatching the remote from his friend. "Even though I may be kinda out of practice."

"We'll see about that," Cry answered as he started up the game.

The two of them played a while, Cry raging about how Felix "forgot" to protect him when they were_ so close_ to finishing the mission and Felix laughing as he shot Cry in the back but then got snatched by some zombie with "freaking tentacles". As the night went on, though, Cry dozed off, and Felix, being too lazy to move him, simply smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Night, Cry," he mumbled sleepily as he slowly slipped into dreamland as well.

.

Ken and Minx were already seated at the table when Felix stumbled in early the next morning. Blearily, he asked, "Where's Cry?"

"In the shower," Minx informed him, exchanging a knowing look with Ken. "You two always were such night owls, weren't you?"

"Hey," Felix protested. "Like you guys aren't!"

Minx simply laughed dismissively. "Ken and I attempted to make some breakfast, so it's over there on the stove. Good luck determining if it's edible, though."

"Hey!" Ken mock-pouted. "I'm a good cook. Sometimes."

As Felix grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and loaded it with half-burnt bacon and somewhat-raw eggs, he let out a little laugh. "You know, guys, this almost feels like old times. Late breakfast, joking around with each other – it's almost like _it _never happened."

"Except it did," Ken said, downing a swig of orange juice.

"Yeah." Minx sighed. "No use avoiding it, I guess."

"Avoiding what?" Cry said as he walked in, fluffing his wet hair with a towel and grabbing a piece of bacon. "Oh, and morning, Pewds," he greeted with his mouth full of crushed bacon bits.

"Just talking about… well, you know." Felix gave a small sigh as he took another bite of his eggs. "It's all so surreal. I keep thinking he's just gonna come walking through that door."

"I'd be concerned if he did." Minx gave a small laugh. "Oh, the police are headed over to talk to us again today. I know they already did, and we've told them everything we know, but now that there's a body this case is on a whole different level."

"Murder," Cry said in a low voice, sending chills down Felix's spine.

"Hell," Ken said quietly, "somehow it's like he's not even gone. Somehow… it's like he's still with us."

At the exact same moment, all four of their phones buzzed. They all glanced at each other, fear evident in their eyes, and picked up their phones. "On the count of three," Felix jumped in. "One… two… three."

In unison, all three of them whispered, "I'll never be gone. Get ready, bitches. – A"

_Oh, God._

.

**A/N: soooo i had this idea and it wouldn't leave my mind! Idk if you guys will enjoy or think i'm really weird but here this is regardless. Couple of things:**

**Sorry if they don't seem IC omg i tried i really did**

**This is AU however they are all still youtubers and met via youtube so they have the same basic relationship as they do in canon! The first time they met in person was **last summer** when **_**he**_** invited them to the lake house**

_**He **_**in bold refers to the dead man whose identity will not yet be revealed (but you are so welcome to guess!)**

**More youtubers will be involved in this story so don't worry about that! Guest appearances from many a youtube friend. However – for the purposes of this story, all of them are single at this point in time. (but just u wait)**

**If you watch PLL – can you guess which PLL character corresponds to which youtuber?**

**Lastly – who wants to guess the inevitable pairing (i think we all know tho)**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought and encourage me to continue!**


End file.
